Mission: Impossible continued
by Claira McGarrett
Summary: This is the fall out from the failure of Jim and his Impossible Missions Force's job at the Polish/Russian border to discover their plans for Poland as the KGB have now become involved and Jim has had to think on his feet in a new twist to this story.


**Mission Impossible **continued...

This continued story starts off where I left off some years ago now, but I've now updated it.

I believe that it starts in the hospital after Jim Phelps had rescued Claira from the ruins of the Russian hotel that the KGB had burnt down after discovering that Jim had tried to steal technical data about their new radar scanner that the west desperately wanted, at any cost. The cost was Claira's family and Jim knew that the KGB would stop at nothing to trace his group down and make them pay for what he had acquired from them.

Claira's burns were so severe that plastic surgery was required and Jim found this the perfect opportunity to stop the KGB realising what Jim had done and to give him the time he needed to help Claira acclimatise to her new life and surroundings as a member of Jim's Impossible Mission Force and his apartment in New York.

Jim pulled up in the apartment's garage area and stopped his car, then turned off the engine as he looked at Claira in the back seat looking around.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He said looking through the rear view mirror to her.

Claira now focused in on him looking at her through the mirror.

"Are we home?"

"Yes, this is your new home. Jump out, I'll take you up."

Claira looked for the door release and slowly pulled it as the door slowly opened. She moved out of the car as Jim moved round to meet her and take her hand. She now pulled her hand away and moved closer to him.

"It could be bugged."

"Hur?"

"Your garage, bugged!"

"What on earth for?"

She looked at him.

"For what reason?" Jim said now taking her hand again.

"The KGB is everywhere."

Jim moved her around to face him.

"Yes darling, they are but, not here." He said pulling her over to the elevator as she looked around.

They were soon on the hallway to Jim's apartment and Claira watched him open the door and she slowly walked in and turned back to look at Jim closing the door behind her.

"I want to show you something."

"It's true; you are going to hand me over to the KGB. My mum and dad, my brother and sister's you have no choice but to hand me over to them."

Jim grabbed her which made her stop and look at him.

"Would you be standing her now if that were true?"

Claira watched him as he now stepped aside and went towards a closed door and then opened it and turned back to face her.

"I'll respect your boundary if you accept this bedroom as your own."

Claira slowly moved forward and looked at a single bedroom in a big room. She now looked at Jim next to her.

"My bedroom?"

"Your bedroom." He said folding his arms.

Claira slowly moved in up to the foot of the bed then noticed a wardrobe and moved over to it and opened it to find it full of clothes.

"How much did all this cost you?" She said pulling out a dress.

"I wouldn't know. Credit cards take care of everything these days."

Claira now jumped onto the bed in sheer excitement.

"Something tells me you're pleased with your bedroom."

"Pleased, that's an understatement."

"I will leave you to familiarize yourself with it then."

"Jim, wait!"

He turned back as Claira moved up to him. She jumped up and kissed him.

"Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her back.

"My pleasure. I take it you don't have any dietary requirements."

"Hurh?"

"Never mind. I guess burger and chips is food for the twenty first centaury as it was the last century. I can live with that." He said moving out and allowed Claira her time and space.

Claira slowly ventured out into the living area where Jim was relaxing with a glass of wine and a good book. He now looked up and smiled.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing?" She said jumping onto the sofa next to him.

"I am relaxing which is something I expect you would never do is, relax."

"I am relaxing now, so, what's for dinner?" She said looking around for the kitchen.

"Ah, I get it, when you're finished with sorting out your space you invade mine."

"Hurh, this is your space?"

"This is my apartment." He said jumping up and headed for the kitchen followed attentively by Claira.

"This is all yours?"

"Yes, I own all this." He said checking the cupboards.

"But, not my bedroom." She said moving back out.

Jim now moved to the doorway.

"Are you telling me that you're not really that hungry?"

"No, I really am, but..."

"But?" He said moving back up to her as Claira grabbed the book he was reading and started to flip through the pages.

"Are you telling me that this is basically what you do when you're not the head of IMF?"

Jim grabbed the book from her and sat down.

"I am a human being darling. I am allowed to have a social life."

"A social life?" She said looking at him.

"Yes, a social life."

Claira now noticed the TV remote control and grabbed it looking at it for some recognisable buttons. She now pointed it towards the tele as it came on and she pressed the volume button which made Jim look up and watch the volume numbers heading into the late twenties.

"Claira! We do have other neighbours in this apartments block. I don't own the twelve or so floors." He said grabbing the remote control and watched the numbers settle back down to a more manageable and audio calm.

"Here, you can watch any channels you want but do not attempt to raise the volume, okay." He said handing the remote back to her.

"Okay, okay." She said looking back towards the screen as she pressed every channel button she could find.

She eventually found a cartoon channel and slowly settled down next to Jim as he carried on reading his book.

Jim soon became hungry and stood up and then headed towards the kitchen for a light snack which soon brought Claira in looking around.

"What have you got in these big cupboards, Jim?" She said trying to open one.

"Nothing in that one." He said pulling her hand away.

Claira pulled out a chair and sat down watching Jim making a snack for her and put the plate on the table and sat down next to her as they started to eat their dinner.

"Are you happy with this?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah, this is alright." She said picking bits up from the plate.

"Good!" He said looking on.

They were soon sitting in front of the tele and watching something and Claira slowly moved into him for a hug and Jim duly held her as she slowly fell asleep.

Jim soon noticed the time and picked her up and went into her bedroom and put her to bed.

Claira awoke the next morning to voices in the living room and she jumped out of bed and opened the door to her bedroom and noticed Jim talking to someone. She slowly moved out to the sofa as Jim's guest noticed her.

"Hello Claira."

Jim looked round at Claira staring at his guest.

"Sweetheart." He said standing up and moving forward to her.

"Is he the KGB man that killed my family?" She said pointing towards Jim's guest.

Jim grabbed her hand and pushed it down and pulled Claira towards him.

"Darling, you've just woken up by the looks of things. Why don't I take you back inside your room and get you dressed and more appropriately understood towards our guest, please sweetheart."

Claira watched as Jim pushed her back into her room.

Jim slowly dressed her as Claira stood in front of him staring.

"Who is he?" She said moving close to him.

"He's a part of my team, just like you are and, in a moment I will introduce you properly." He said kissing her.

"Does he know about what happened back in Russia?"

"He should do darling, being part of my team he was in another room at our hotel."

"With my mum and dad and brother and sister's?"

Jim looked at her.

"Yes darling, with your, but, I don't want you to mention that." He said watching her.

"Why not?" She said moving in even closer to him.

Jim moved her over to the mirror to make her look at her reflection as Jim held her.

"Because I don't believe he knows that Claira, and besides, you're Claira Phelps, remember?" He said turning her round to face him.

"Of course yes, I remember, dad. Your secret is safe with me." She said kissing him.

"I'll introduce my child, okay." He said taking her hand.

Claira nodded as Jim led her out towards their guest.

"Barney, I would like to formally introduce you to my child, Claira." He said stepping aside and slightly pushed Claira towards him.

Barney stood up and shook her hand.

"Hello, formally Claira." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier Barney, as dad said; I guess I had just woken up."

"Not a problem Claira, I know I do make my rounds before the crack of dawn but, I am a very busy man."

Claira moved round to sit down and allowed Jim to sit next to her and took his hand.

Claira listened to Jim and Barney talking about things she could and never will understand but made sure she did not look bored or scared as she wanted to prove to herself, not just Jim and Barney, that she could and will be a part of Jim's Impossible Missions Force from that point on.

Within the hour Barney had finished talking to Jim and headed for the door.

"I suppose you're waiting for Jim to put on some breakfast on, ha Claira?" Barney said as Claira moved up next to Jim.

"Yes. Last night dad made this small parcel dinner and it reminded me so much of the old TV dinners my mum would make just to keep my brother and sister's quiet for a few minutes. I'm not complaining though because anything my mum could do I know Jim could do too, it was fantastic." Claira said getting carried away with what she was saying as Jim looked down at her.

Barney looked at Jim and then left as Jim closed the door and he turned back to her.

"TV dinner's ha?" He said picking her up.

"Jim they are great, you want to get mum to make one for us, they do work."

"I'll add that to my list of things to ask her when I die like asking her why my daughter is talking about her after what we recently agreed to, not in principle I might add." He said moving into the kitchen and grabbed two cereal bowls from the cupboard.

"What does in principle mean? I've never heard my mum and dad use that before." She said sitting down and allowing Jim to pore out the contents of a cereal product and add some milk to it.

"In principle means, like for starters, like your breakfast today, sweetheart." He said watching her delve into the contents of her cereal bowl.

"Like first, number one?" She said looking up and thinking as Jim started his breakfast.

"Yes Claira, like number one. You would be best to think about that number one every time you are with me."

"You mean being your daughter, don't you?"

"That I am your father, your dad, yes."

She looked down at her bowl then back to Jim.

An air of silence fell upon the breakfast table until the paper dropped through the door. Claira noticed it and jumped up.

"I'll get it." She said running out and grabbing the paper off the mat and running back to the kitchen and up to Jim to hand him the morning paper.

"Thank you darling. Now, you go back and finish your breakfast." He said putting the paper down next to his bowl and scanning the front page.

"I guess before I came here you would have got that paper on your own ha, Jim?"

"You guess right."

Claira finished her cereal and watched Jim moving through the paper.

"Do you want to read some of the morning headlines with me?"

"Can I?" She said jumping up.

"Of course you can. Come over here."

Claira sprinted over to Jim and allowed her to pick her up and place her on his lap.

"Okay, straight from the top." He said as they both started to read out the headlines.

After they had finished the paper, Claira helped Jim clean the kitchen and caught sight of her face in the clean and clear double oven and stepped back into the kitchen table which made Jim turn round to look at her as she touched her face.

"Claira! Claira, don't back out on me now!" He said grabbing her.

"But every time I see my face, Jim, and it isn't me." She said holding out her hand to the glass oven door.

"Claira!!!" Jim said as she fainted.

She awoke on her bed with Jim looking over her.

"Jim? What, where?" She said looking around.

"Take it easy Claira, you fainted, that's all."

"How?" She said as Jim helped her to her feet.

"Would you believe me if I said you caught sight of my daughter?"

"Your daughter, but..."  
"Arh, so now you remember who you are."

Claira went to her bedroom mirror and looked at herself again.

Jim moved up behind her and held her.

"I'm right here if you want to talk child, don't lock me out of that beautiful head and face of my daughter."

Claira now started to cry and Jim held her.

That next morning, Jim received a call and decided to take Claira with him to a local park where a tape and file had been left for him in a car for him to listen to.

He left Claira playing with some other children and walked up to the parked car and used the set of keys he had been given and got into the car and found a file waiting for him and a tape recorder and pressed the play button. He took one last look at Claira enjoying herself just as the tape started and he looked at the enclosed photographs as the familiar voice started coming from the doors speakers.

_Good morning Mr Phelps. A foreign minister to Lithuania, Soleveige Vallinto is visiting ministers in the former country of Yugoslavia, Macedonia, which has been recently overrun by Slavian nationalist bent on paving a way for new laws and a corrupt government run prilimary by Russian dissidents fed up with new European laws that have been set for the new year the dire consequences if not accepted by all sides. Soleveige Vallinto has been given the chance to visit Macedonia on a firm western approved tour to speak with their government leader, Lazar Kolinski but, the tour has already been set back twice thanks to the Russian dissidents who have sworn to carry out a repeat of the archduke Ferdinand's assassination in Serbia, of which we all know sent Europe into the start of what we now know as the First World War. Soleveige son, Karl has decided to be taught at the state school of Macedonia as a mark of respect for the true educational rights towards every child between Lithuania and Macedonia. An ante rage has been arranged between these two great nations to show that even under these depression times children's educations cannot be forgotten whatever force is in power._

_You're mission Jim, should you decide to accept it is to aid Karl's educational rights and to protect Soleveige Vallinto's arranged tour in Macedonia at any cost._

_Of course, if you or any of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This tape will self destruct in five seconds. Good luck Jim._

Jim stopped the tape and waited for the device to smoke away and then exited the vehicle with the photographs in hand and looked over to Claira in the park.

He soon collected her and they both headed back to the apartment.

That evening Jim looked at the photographs again as Claira went through the TV channels for the eightieth time.

"Ah just great!" She said sitting back into the big sofa chair and moving in close to Jim for a hug.

"What?" Jim said looking at another picture.

"There's nothing on the tele Jim, and I've been through every channel more than once." She said trying to get comfortable on Jim.

"Sweetheart, daddy isn't a pillow, if you're tired then may I suggest you go to bed? I'm busy here, okay." He said moving forward to look at the information he had received.

Claira looked at him then picked up one of his photos.

"Hey, who's this guy?" She said breaking Jim's concentration.

"His name is Soleveige Vallinto and he is a foreign minister to a country called Lithuania." He said taking the photo from her.

"Lithuania, that's near to Russia isn't it?"

"Very good, its part of the Balkan countries like Macedonia is."

Claira grabbed a map that Jim was looking at and studied it.

"Macedonia, I remember this from school, that was part of Yugoslavia."

"Go to the head of the class." Jim said then stopped and looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Head of the class, of course, yes it could be done." He said picking Claira up and hugging her. "You're not just a pretty face, after all." He added then kissed her.

The next day Jim's IMF team met up in his apartment as Jim explained his objectives to them as Claira mingled in the kitchen as she was a little scared to understand what Jim was actually doing. She moved out to the doorway as Jim started to show maps of Macedonia and how close it was again to Russia as she focused more on the map than Jim's plans.

"I've already made plans to have a building set up for the education room where we will hold Soleveige son and hopefully he will be none the wiser to our plans to protect him and his father who will be watched on a twenty four hour basis by myself while Rollin is being shown the cities highlights as Soleveige."

"Jim, how are you going to make Karl believe that he will be getting an education while his father is being protected?" Rollin said looking at him.

"Claira gave me the idea over that one Rollin." Jim said looking towards Claira now starting to move towards her bedroom door. "Sweetheart." He added as they all looked at her trying to duck out.

"Come on Claira; don't be all shy on us." Cinnamon said moving up to her to lead her back to Jim who took her hand and then held her.

"Claira is going to be introduced to a new school soon so what a better way to introduce Karl with her. That is why I have invited a teacher from the Californian University. While Claira needs to keep up with her schooling she will be able to make Karl believe that they are in a fully functional school." Claira looked up at Jim as he started to show the rest of the team his other plans.

That evening as Jim read his book and Claira found out that there was nothing to watch on the tele, and she had now finally, plucked up the courage to talk to him and turned off the tele.

"Dad, Jim, I mean," She stopped and looked down.

"Would Mr Phelps be better for you to handle, Claira?" He said closing his book up and looking at her.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't think I would be any good in your team, Jim." She said looking away.

"Who said you had to be in my team?"

"But earlier you said that I would be helping you with the education of Karl."

"I said that you still need to be educated, that's one thing I'll make sure you'll never miss out on, the opportunity of schooling." He said touching her.

"How can I do that in Macedonia?"

"With the university teacher taking care of this, I am sure that your will get an educational surprise." He said hugging her.

"Will you be there?"

"Every step of the way." He said kissing her and then picked up his book again and started to read some more lines.

Within days they were in Macedonia and a building was found to double as the school and a few extra kids were brought in to make the whole illusion of a school seem more believable as Karl entered the building and took his place in the makeshift classroom and the university teacher did his best to educate all ensemble.

Claira was soon made aware were Karl was sitting and Jim asked her to befriend him.

"What am I supposed to say to a kid whose father is the foreign secretary of Li..?"

"Lithuania! Will you join the class so that my daughter can start her education please, sweetheart?" He said kissing her then pushed her through the door. "I love you." He added as Claira spun round to look at him.

"Dad, I..." She looked at Jim moving back down the corridor.

"Miss Phelps?" The teacher said behind her.

Claira concentrated on Jim disappearing outside as everyone watched her standing by the doorway.

The teacher moved up to her and clicked his fingers in front of her.

"Claira Phelps." The teacher said as Claira looked at him.

"That's my dad." She said pointing back while looking at him.

The class now started to laugh as she looked at them.

"Yes, I believe we all know that Claira. Would you like to join the rest of your class and planet Earth while you're here, please?" The teacher said trying to get her to focus.

Karl now stood up and went up to her.

"I'll help her sir, parents always do that to us, I mean take mine for instance." Karl said as he led Claira to her seat. "My old man is trying to look interested in a town like this, stupid ha?"

She looked at him and finally realised where she was and started to join in with the rest of the class.

Rollin now took over as Karl's father around the town and the areas presented to a dignitary and Jim made the real Soleveige comfortable in a private building.

That evening Jim was waiting for Karl to leave the makeshift school with Claira and moved his father with Karl into a safe house for the evening.

Jim spoke to Soleveige as Karl found Claira in another room waiting for Jim to finish.

"I can't believe your old man would be helping my old man around this dump. I mean, to set up a year's free education is nothing, but the full red carpet treatment, no way." He said grabbing a drink from the fridge.

Claira looked back at Jim speaking to Soleveige then joined Karl and had a drink.

"I guess my dad can make anything work, within reason." She said thinking about him.

"I wish he could work out some time away from school. I mean, school is the same all over the world, and when dad said that I would be here in education for a year for one moment I really thought that it would be different. Don't get me wrong or nothing, this situation we're in is fine but the fact that my dad has to be protected from so called Russian dissidents leaves a little bit to be desired. If our government really thought that then they would have called the trip off no matter if I was to be at school here or not."

"I think that you should be glad that you're not on the run from the KGB, now that really would have stopped this tour." Claira said off the cuff.

"The KGB, what makes you say something like that?" Karl said looking at her.

"Claira, can I see you for a moment please." Jim said as Claira realised that he had heard what she had said.

"Dad." She said moving over to him.

"Hey Mr Phelps what does Claira mean about being on the run from the KGB?" He said looking at him as Claira moved out past Jim.

"Probably something to do with your stories, ha Claira?" Jim said pulling her back.

She looked at him then at Karl.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just one of my stories. Forget it, I have." Claira said then went out.

Jim made his excuses and found Claira outside looking at the local Macedonian traffic.

"Sweetheart." He said coming level with her.

"Dad, I wasn't doing anything, really I wasn't."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything anyway. Now saying, well what can I put that down to?" He said turning to face her.

Claira looked away as the wind caught her face and she shivered.

"Don't tell me that cold chill was the ghost of your mother telling you that you should be a nice little girl and that she wants you to forget the fellow American in the next room, yes?"

"No!" She said looking back at him. "Jim, you can't just make me forget them. You think that a change of my face, fake birth details and I just automatically call you dad is what I should accept and that the KGB has forgotten about me."

Jim grabbed her.

"Listen to me."

Claira moved away.

"Sweetheart, if I wasn't certain that the KGB killed you along with your mum, dad and brother and sister's you wouldn't be standing here now. Do you really think I wouldn't cover your back? Claira, please, trust me." He said touching her.

"Jim." Barney said behind him.

They both turned round and looked at him.

"Soleveige is asking to speak to you, urgently." Barney said realising that Jim was talking privately to her.

"Yes, alright, thank you Barney" Jim kissed Claira and made her look at him. "Stay here, I won't be long." He said kissing her.

Claira watched Jim walk back into the building with Barney.

Karl watched them go then looked at Claira now going back to the traffic.

The next day Claira headed back into the school building and took her place amongst the other students. Karl walked in sometime later and moved up to sit next to Claira.

"What happened last night with your old man?" He said trying to break Claira's concentration.

"No talking please." The teacher said looking at them.

Karl looked at Claira who did not rise to his question.

That afternoon Karl was called to a stage that had been set up for his father. Of course Rollin took his place and Jim stood next to Claira taking in the crowd while security was stepped up. Claira felt the cold wind again and moved in closer to Jim for a hug which he duly obliged. They then followed Rollin as Soleveige around the town and visited the school that Karl and Claira were studying in.

"I am sure that my son is receiving the correct studies that Karl would receive even in our own country and I am proud that he will be here throughout the year." Rollin said looking at Karl.

Claira moved closer to Karl.

"But I bet you wouldn't be as so embarrassed by your old man back home." She said as Karl looked at her.

The crowd soon dispersed with no word of any Russian dissidents around and Karl went back to his father who was being advised by his personal secretary.

Claira moved into the room where Jim's team were and watched Rollin getting undressed.

"Hey Claira, I saw you becoming pals with Karl. I hope Jim knows and if he doesn't, I'll soon update him on the situation." He said looking at Claira.

"Very funny Rollin, dad knows all about my fellow school friend."

"School friend ha?"

Claira moved away from Rollin's jokes and jibes in to the kitchen are and the quiet room beyond.

Jim finished his meeting and entered the room to grab a drink when he noticed Claira in the other room and moved out to her.

"Claira."

"Dad, err." She said looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  
"What are you doing in here all alone?"

"Oh, Rollin was trying to wind me up over Karl saying that we were getting close."

Jim looked at her and sat down facing her.

"Oh, how close?"

"We're not close! He's just a fellow student at a school that's not even a school." She said jumping up and started to get upset.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm not judging you, I'm your father, what do you take me for?" He said stopping her.

Claira looked away.

"Claira, what is so wrong with you?"

"I want my mum and dad back, I miss them." She said starting to cry.

Jim now pulled her into him and held her.

"I know, I know Claira, Rollin is just calming down after today and obviously whatever he says could potentially upset you. I thought my daughter was made of stronger stuff."

"Well obviously I'm not."

Jim smiled and looked at her then sat down and put her on his lap and held her for a while.

The next day Claira reached the class early to make a good impression to the employed teacher when she noticed Karl in the doorway speaking to some town locals. She slowly walked up to him when he noticed her and quickly stepped away as the men walked away from the entrance and into the crowd.

"Hi Karl, who were you're friends?"

"Just friends." He said then walked off.

They were soon in class and they just carried on with their work for the rest of the day.

Before Karl was due to meet Jim back at the safe house he was reported missing after leaving school and Jim arranged for a search of the local area.

Claira went out on to the veranda to look up the main street then noticed someone looking at the building through binoculars. She stepped back into the room and watched the man now move away as Karl appeared in the room where the man with the binoculars was. Claira watched as Karl grabbed the binoculars and to start using them to look up and down the main street.

He now noticed Jim and stepped away from the window. Claira looked down the street to see Jim heading back towards the building.

"Dad." She said realising that Karl and the man had gone, so she quickly ran down to the main entrance towards Jim. She waited for him to enter the building but, Karl had managed to arrive at the same time, which cheered him up and sort of deflated Claira's response.

"Where did you go?" Jim asked as Claira listened attentively.

"I had a fellow student to take home, didn't Claira tell you?" He said looking at Claira who was staring at him.

"No, she never." Jim said now turning to Claira.

"Well, that is where I was, with a fellow student."

"I thought you didn't know any other students except for my daughter." Jim said now starting to walk back to the secure area.

"We had only just met and err, well Jim, you know boys and how to impress new students." He said following Jim.

Claira left Jim alone with Karl and the other members of IMF and sat in the kitchen alone.

Sometime later Karl walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Ah, I parched! Hey Claira, why aren't you with the other members of your old man's team?" He said opening his drink and looking at her.

She now jumped up and grabbed him.

"He's my father, not my old man and you weren't with a new student earlier."

Karl looked at her then put his drink down.

"Are you going to tell your father where I was?"

"What, with some guy with binoculars looking into this building. What do you think?"

"A guy with binoculars, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you, over there, with a guy who was using binoculars to look into this building, probably trying to find out where your old man is." She said moving out onto the veranda.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was with no man."

"I saw you, why, do you think I'd lie about something like that?"

"Well you're whole team is in to deception and lies, you've probably been made to say that."

"Made to say it by whom?"

"You're old man, who else?" He said moving away.

Claira watched him go.

Jim soon returned to the private room to relax with Claira.

"Why didn't you tell me where Karl was earlier?" Jim said waiting for an answer.

"I guess I forgot, sorry." She said then looked away thinking about Karl and what he had said.

"Well next time I suggest that you tell me as soon as I ask. This is the last stage of this mission and so far everything has been going along pretty much okay. For something to happen now would be a disaster." Jim said looking at her as she turned away.

The next day Jim set in motion the last part of his plan as Soleveige prepared to leave the comfort of the safe house.

Claira was in class when two men walked in and passed their classroom and looked at Karl who was trying to not notice them. Claira now turned to him and caught his attention.

"Hey, one of those guys is who I saw you with yesterday."

"No talking please." The teacher said watching them.

"Yeah, Miss Phelps, no talking." He said jumping up and grabbing his bad. "Sir, can I be excused?" He said wishing not to look at Claira.

"Oh err, yes alright Karl." The teacher said allowing him to leave the room.

Claira now jumped up and moved up to the teacher.

"Sir, could you tell me where my father is at present?"

"Well, I would suggest that he is with the minister finalizing his exit from the city, Claira."

"Sir, I have to make contact with him, could I please be excused too sir?"

"I'm slowly running out of students here Claira, can't it wait?"

"No sir, I think Soleveige is in danger and my dad and I are the only ones who can help him at the moment." She said running out.

She ran down the corridor looking for Karl or the two men but they had disappeared. She now went out on to the main street to see the crowd getting ready for the last procession. She now went back into the building and headed up to the balcony to get a better look then noticed Karl and the men in the adjoining building handing a high powered gun to one of the men then leaving by a back door on to the street to join the increasing crowd.

Claira looked up the road to see the car pull up waiting for Soleveige.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Right behind you!" Jim said as Claira spun round. "We're just about to pull out so I thought I'd collect you personally, but what are you doing up here, I was due to collect you in the classroom with Karl.

"Dad, Karl isn't in class; he's out there on the street waiting for the procession to start."

"It already has," He said checking his watch. "Yes, Rollin should be here soon."

"Rollin?" She said looking back at the man in the window.

"Of course, he'll hand over back to Soleveige at the border where Karl will be waiting for him. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm confused. Dad, I think Karl is part of the Russian dissidents and is planning to murder his own father and blame it on the Russians as planned."

"Karl? Where did you come up with this ludicrous idea?"

She grabbed him and pushed him to the window.

"The guy I saw with the binoculars yesterday is now at the same window with a high powered rifle and Karl..." She stopped and looked towards the car. "There he is! Dad, he's not going to make the border crossing. He's going to make the car stop way before then, maybe right outside that window." She said now looking at him.

Jim moved closer to the balcony and noticed the man with the gun then Karl awaiting the car. He looked at Claira.

"Stay here."

"No!"

"Claira, I can't get you involved with this."

"I became involved when I first met you in the hotel."

Jim kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you too, daddy."

They now run out and through the building to where Soleveige was waiting for Rollin to allow him to step in to the car.

"A slight change of plan sir. You will be meeting your son at the border." Jim said as he grabbed Rollin and put a bullet proof vest on.

"Jim, is something wrong?" Soleveige said watching Rollin get changed and head back to the car.

"Sir, I believe your own son is part of the Russian threat to your life." Claira said as Jim led him down the corridor towards the border gate.

"Claira, lead Soleveige to the guards."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to cover Rollin. If Karl finds out I know his plans he could cause a panic. I'll be okay, Sir, please follow my daughter, I shall be with you shortly."

Claira watched Jim go out into the crowd as Claira reluctantly headed to the border.

"You're father is a brave man Claira, you must be very proud of each other."

"Yes sir, very proud of each other. Please follow me, sir, we should be clear soon." She said quickening her step towards the border.

Jim headed outside and looked up to the window to see a rifle nose sticking out from it. He headed up towards the car and noticed Karl getting ready to stop the car. Jim moved up to him.

"Hello Karl, I've seem to misplaced my daughter now, you haven't seen her around, have you?"

"Err no, the last time I saw her was nearly an hour ago, in class."

"What are you doing here; this is not what was in the plan."

"Well, seeing that my dad was going to pick me up from school I felt that his car might as well stop right outside the school and we could leave the city together."

"That's a good idea. I'll join you."

"Really Mr Phelps, there is no need to."

"Not at all, I insist."

"Ah, I've just remembered, Claira told me that she would be waiting for you at the border."

"Is she, good, I can join you here and we can both see her together."

Karl looked at him then towards the window as the car approached them and stopped.

Rollin opened the door and looked at him.

"Jim, Karl, err this is not to the plan."

Jim now pushed Karl into the back of the car as a hail of bullets ran out.

"Go, go!" Jim said to Barney as he sped off.

"What's going on?" Rollin said as Soleveige.

"Forgive the early intrusion sir, but I believe you're son is behind the plot to kill you sir." Jim said looking at Karl.

"My son, Karl, what have you got to say to this accusation?"

They looked towards Karl as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Rollin."

"Stop the car

"Are you mad; we're nearly at the border?" One of Soleveige's aids said.

Karl now pistol whipped him.

"I will carry out my calling. To destroy the western regime with the death of my own father." He said pointing the gun towards Rollin.

The car now stopped at the border as Claira opened the door with the real Soleveige next to her. Karl looked at her then Soleveige.

"What?" He said now looking to Rollin who belted him in the face.

Jim jumped out of the car and pulled Karl out to the floor unconscious.

Claira now hugged him.

"I was so scared for you."

"You scared for me, never." He said hugging then kissing her.

They looked at Rollin getting out and taking off the bullet proof vest and the disguise.

Soleveige looked at his son in front of him.

Jim's team now got into an awaiting van and drove away from the border crossing to end another IMF story.

**THE END**


End file.
